You've Got Mail
by FireBlastDragon
Summary: Based on the movie "You've Got Mail". An AAMRN. Plz R&R! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

You've got mail ****

You've got mail

Hey evryone! A new fanfic by me. Been a while hasn't it? This story's based on da movie "You've Got Mail". I hope u enjoy it ^_^!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or da idea of youve got mail.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Good morning guys!" Misty greeted as she entered her beloved The Shop Around the Corner store. It was a shop filled with pokemon books, items, and gifts. It belonged to her mum before she was born and was passed on to her when her mom died. Since then, she has owned this popular shop.

"Good morning darling!" greeted one of her employee and friend of the shop, Delia (ya, I know its Ash's mom. Just forget about that in this fic ok?), an old women of her 60s who had an old habit of taking advice from her beloved mother; a picture in her locket.

"Hi Misty!" greeted her two other friends and employees of the store, Tracy and Marina. Both were about her age. Marina, Misty's best friend, always spends their time together. They both have the same interest that they share: water pokemon. 

Tracy was a funny person (ya right). He was kinda dense at times, thinking of dumb ideas, but at the same time a very good friend.

"So Misty, did you get anymore mail from that guy yet?" asked Marina.

"Well, yeah…"

"What did he say?" asked Tracey.

"Why do you wanna know?" snapped Misty, blushing.

"Misty, you're blushing. Do you know what that means?" mused Delia.

"You're in love!" Marina squealed.

"I am not!" cried Misty, reddening.

^~^~^~^~^~^

"You've got mail," mentioned her computer as Misty logged on her AOL email account. 

"I wonder what he has to say today…" said Misty as she started to read the message her pen-pal, "PKMN152", sent her.

"Subject: Pikachu  
Date: 9/15/98 8:14:14 AM Eastern Standard Time  
From: PKMN152  
To: Shopgirl  
  
Pikachu is my best pal pokemon. He loves the streets of Cerulean as much as I do-- although he likes to eat bits of pizza and ketchup bags off the sidewalk, and I prefer to buy them. Pikachu and I are a great team and was offered a tryout on the Pkmn League show, but we chose to stay at home so that Pikachu could spend 18 hours a day sleeping on a large green pillow the size of an inner tube. Spoiled isnt he?  
  
Don't you love Cerulean City in the fall? It makes me want to buy school supplies. I would send you a bouquet of newly sharpened pencils if I knew your name and address. On the other hand, this not knowing has its charms."

Misty replied to this message:

"Subject: RE: Pikachu

Date: 9/16/98 7:28:50 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Shopgirl  
To: PKMN152  
  
I like to start my notes to you as if we're already in the middle of a conversation. I pretend that we're the oldest and dearest friends -- as opposed to what we actually are, people who don't know each other's names and met in a Chat Room where we both claimed we'd never been before.  
  
What will he say today, I wonder. I turn on my computer, I wait impatiently as it boots up. I go on line, and my breath catches in my chest until I hear three little words: You've got mail.  
  
I hear nothing, not even a sound on the streets of Cerulean, just the beat of my own heart. I have mail. From you."

"Hey hun, you still on that thing?"

"Yes, Brock, I am. I actually have feelings for this THING you know." Answered Misty as she closed her laptop.

Brock, a professional pokemon breeder, who totally disliked modern technology, was Misty's boyfriend (yuck…). He leaned over and gave a quick peck on Misty's cheek. 

"So, Brock, what happened today at work?"

"Nothing much. I'm getting interviewed by that lady who hosts that really popular breeder show. What's her name? Suzy or something?"

"Oh that's great! Isn't that the show you like watching?"

"No way! Eheh, I don't watch that show! I know too much about breeding to watch that show." Said Brock as he blushed a tint of red.

Misty said, rolling her eyes, "Sure…" 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^

The next day, Misty was busy working in her shop when Delia mentioned the new tall building across the road. She said it was another pokemon store.

"It's called Ketchums. You'd better be careful Misty. Next thing you know, this shop'll be a goner."

"I don't think so. This is too good of a shop to be competed with."

"I don't know, Misty. It's pretty big." Added Marina.

"And very nice looking…" mumbled Tracey. Everyone gave him a look. "What? Its true…"

"You guys'll see," said Misty, "This place will be just as good as it was before."

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Ash, the owner of the new Ketchum's Pokemon Superstore, opened his beloved laptop. He logged on AOL and heard his familiar "You've got mail". 

"Looks like we have mail, Pikachu," said Ash as he petted his best pal and pokemon, Pikachu. 

"Subject: Pride and Prejudice  
Date: 10/15/98 8:15:42 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Shopgirl  
To: PKMN152  
  
Confession. I have read Pride & Prejudice about 200 times. I get lost in the language. Words like "thither", "mischance", "felicity." I'm always in agony over whether Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are really going to get together. Read it. I know you'll love it."

As he finished reading, he mused, "Really…"

He then typed a message for Shopgirl:

"Subject: H&H  
Date: 10/15/98 9:46:12 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: PKMN152  
To: Shopgirl  
  
Did you know that every night a truck pulls up to H&H Bagels and pumps about a ton of flour into underground tanks? The air is filled with white dust, and it's absolutely amazing."

"Hey, Sweetie! You doin' good?" 

"Oh, hi Suzy," greeted his girlfriend, Suzy, the hostee of The Breeding Show.

Suzy leaned over and kissed Ash on the lips. 

"How's work?"

"Good, Ash…" started Suzy as she drowned him with one of her daily long-talk of her day.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Alright folks! That's the first chapter of You've Got Mail – Pokemon Style! Hope you like it and I hope its like the movie sort of… Plz read and review! If you gots any questions email me at: [dragon_of_89@hotmail.com][1] ! Ciao!

   [1]: mailto:dragon_of_89@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

You've Got Mail – Part 2 ****

You've Got Mail – Part 2

Heya folks! This is the second chapter for this movie-based fic! People wanted 2 know the ages 4 the characters, so here it is!

Character Ages (They don't go w/ the movie and doesn't 'sum up' to the show. For example, Suzy is about Brock's age in the show, but here, she isn't.):

Ash – 25

Misty – 25

Brock – 29

Suzie – 25

Marina – 25

Tracey – 28

Delia – 64

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or you've got mail.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

The next day, the employees were busily working in their Shop Around the Corner. After the shop closed, Misty went to her counter and started counting how many money they have made. Eyes wide of shock, she cried, "What?! Only 20 190 dollars??? That's 1200 dollars less than we had last year!!! What happened?"

"See? I told you we were going to get broke. But would you listen?" cried Delia.

"Nope…" echoed Marina and Tracey in unison.

Misty sighed, "But… but… why? I mean, we were doing so well before…" 

The next day, Misty was working as hard as she could, worried about the money. Marina, worried about Misty's behavior, calmly as she could said, "Misty, it's okay. It's only 1200 dollars."

All Misty could do was nod. She then noticed a man and two kids beside him entering the store. The girl was about 10, the boy, 7, and the man was about her age. Misty couldn't stop thinking, "Man is he cute…"

She walked up to the man and asked, "May I help you?"

"No, we're just browsing." Answered the man, leaning over and putting his hand on the two kid's shoulders. "These two kids were just looking for some little treats. Now isn't that right?"

Kneeling down, Misty asked the little boy, "What do you want to get? We have a lot of pokemon stuff here in this store."

In a tough voice, the boy said, "I want a charizard. They're cool 'n' mean 'n' tough! They could kick any pokemon's – "

"Dan…" said the man before the boy could say anything else. "Watch your manners…"

"That's alright," Misty said in a gentle voice, "how would you like this?" Misty pulled out from a shelf beside her a small plush toy Charizard.

"Wow…" the boy said in an awed voice, "It's awsome…"

Tugging on the man's shirt, the girl asked in a whisper, "Can I look around?"

"Sure you can," answered the man. He looked at Misty and smiled. "You have some store here."

"You can say that." Misty smiled back.

"My name's Ash. Yours?"

"Misty. Misty Waterflower."

Extending his hand, Ash said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Replied Misty as she shook Ash's hand. "Are those your kids?" She couldn't help but asked.

Ash chuckled, "No way. That girl over there, looking around. Her name's Anne. She's my aunt." Ash saw the puzzled look on Misty's face. "She's the daughter of my grandpa's future wife."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And this guy here," Ash said as he noogied the head of the boy beside him, "is Dan. He's my lil' bro."

"Really."

"Yup! That's right!" Ash said.

Anne came running back to Ash, holding a pokeball.

"Can I have this? Please? Please? Pleeaase???"

"A PokeBall?"

"Yeah! Aren't I old enough yet? I'm ten… That's when you started training with pokemon wasn't it?"

"You train pokemon?" Misty asked.

"He used to!" said an excited Anne, "He was one of the best of the best trainers around! So can I have it? Please? I'm your aunt!"

"Well…"

"It costs a hundred dollars (isn't that how much it costs in the game?)." Said Misty as if she read Ash's mind.

"A hundred dollars eh?" pondered Ash, "Well, if you really want to start training that bad… Sure you can!" 

As they all headed for the cashier, Misty added the prices and said, "That's a 110 dollars please." Ash gave her the money. "Thank you very much."

"Say bye kids!" cooed Ash.

In unison, they all said, "Bye Misty!"

"Bye!" was Misty's reply.

"Hey! Misty!" shouted Marina. "Come here!"

Coming to her, Misty said, "Yes?"

"Do you want to come to my house tonight? Tracey and Delia are coming too. So, how about it?"

"Well, I don't think I have anything tonight, so, I guess I could!"

That night was great. They had a big BBQ, games, all for three people. It was one of the most fun time of Misty's life until a small conversation ruined it all. Marina asked:

"Does anybody here know who owns that "Ketchum's" Pokemon Superstore?"

"Probably a real bonehead." Snide remarked Tracey.

"Don't say that." Retorted Delia, "The person who really owns that store is really the son of Giovanni. One of the top pokemon merchandise sellers in Kanto and Jhoto."

"That doesn't really matter till you tell the name!" Urged Misty.

"Well, supposedly his name is Ketchum…"

They all fall down in her stupidity (or anime style, if you like to call it that too).

"What was that?" Delia asked her beloved necklace, "Oh? His first name? Oh! His first name is Ash."

"What?!" cried Misty in complete and total shock, "Ash? HE owns the shop? Why that stupid son of a… He came to our shop yesterday!"

"WHAT?" cried her three coworkers.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^

DUN DUN DUN!!! What will happen next? Toon in next time on You've got Mail! Sorry, had to do that… If you have any questions, plz email me at [dragon_of_89@hotmail.com][1]. Till next time folks! Babye!

   [1]: mailto:dragon_of_89@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 3

You've Got Mail – Part 3 ****

You've Got Mail – Part 3

Finally, I get around 2 write this third part of this fic… which seems 2 be a lot more popular than my other fic "It's so obvious" ^_~ Anyway, I'm gonna try to make this part of the fic more interesting this time. And plz, R&R!

^~^~^~^~^~^

From then on, Misty believed that Ash visited her shop for "espionage". And much to Misty's disliking, she kept on seeing Ash everywhere she went. Then, one day at the Cerulean H&H Bagel shop, when Misty just couldn't take seeing Ash, she went up next to him casually.

"Hey Ketchum," said Misty.

"Hey Misty," replied Ash as he took a few bagels from the Cheez Bagel bin, but then stopped, "How'd you know 'bout my last name?" 

"Just 'cause some little birdies of mine told me so… and also that you're the "Head" of that Ketchup shop." 

"Eh…" Hesitated Ash, "Wha – What about it?"

Misty stepped dangerously closer to Ash, "Oh, nothing much, just that…" she then suddenly exploded infront of his face, "My store is LOSING money! Thanks to your shop!"

Ash looked a little taken aback from Misty's sudden explosion, but then answered, as if nothing happened, "Well that's probably because our company happens to be a level better than yours…"

"What was that?"

"I said we're better than you!" said Ash with a triumphant smile.

"Why you little IMATURE BRAT!" and with that, Misty stormed out of the bagel shop. 

Ash just stood with a small smirk on his face and then yelled, "And my store's name's Ketchum! For your information!"

Then Misty suddenly ran back in the shop and yelled in his face, "You are NOT allowed in my shop ANYMORE! Never coming back! You hear?!"

"Well why would I want to go back anyway?!" shouted Ash.

"I don't know… maybe because you're too scared to receive a fist in your eye!" And with that, Misty stormed out of the shop once again. *phew, what a hot argument that was!*

That night, Misty took out her laptop and started to type.

Subject:   
Date: 10/31/98 4:50:11 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: Shopgirl  
To: PKMN152

What happens to me when I'm provoked is that I get tongue-tied. My mind goes blank. Then... then I spend all night tossing and turning trying to figure out what I should have said. What should I have said, for example, to the bottom dweller who recently belittled my existence. Even now, days later, I can't figure it out…

Misty sighed.

^~^~^~^~^

Meanwhile…  


Subject:   
Date: 10/31/98 11:10:38 AM Eastern Standard Time  
From: NY152  
To: Shopgirl  
  
Do you ever feel you become the worst version of yourself? That a Pandora's Box of all the secret hateful parts -- your arrogance, your spite, your condescension -- has sprung open. Someone provokes you, and instead of just smiling and moving on, you zing them. Hi, it's Mr. Nasty. But I bet you've got no idea of what the heck I'm talking about ^_^.

Ash closed his laptop and petted his pikachu as it purred in pure delite.

^~^~^~^~^

During the week, Ash and Misty always bumped into each other. Each time they did, they'd either give each other the dirtiest looks possible, start an argument, or completely ignore each other. One day, Misty was at the town's Food Shop paying her food at the cashier. She took out her credit card (any gal's magic wand 4 shoppin') and gave it to the cashier. The cashier took a look at it and gave it back to Misty.

Taking her card back, Misty said, "What's wrong? Something wrong with my card or do you want my Air Miles card, I can give you that to."

"No miss," said the cashier, "We don't accept credit cards in this shop. Sorry."

"What? What kind of store doesn't accept credit cards? That's crazy. Look girl, I don't have lots of money, so please – "

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this store just doesn't take credit cards!" said the cashier.

"I'm using my credit card whether you like it or not!" Misty was getting impatient.

People from behind the line were beginning to be impatient and protests were heard.

"Look lady! Pay up and get out of here already! Don't you have enough money?!" yelled one of the customers in the lineup.

"Well "Mister"! I actually DON'T!"

"Line 5… calling line 5!" said the cashier in her telephone thingy and another cashier, a man, stood next to the first cashier.

"What's the prob?"

"This lady here won't pay up!"

"This lady here won't let me use my damn credit card!" shouted Misty.

"Look miss – "

"No you look here you – "

"Whoa, hold it!" said a man as he budded the line and went to the front where the conflict was.

"Ash? What the heck do you think you're doing here?" asked a shocked Misty.

"Helping you what do you think?" Turning back to the two clients, he said, "Please excuse this lady. She's got a tough life and… you know what I mean don't you?"

The cashiers gave him a dirty look. 

"Look, I'll make it all up for you. I'll pay double of your amount and we'll bet you two love birds will have a happy life with it!" Ash said quickly as he paid up Misty's grocery. Misty just stood there dumbfounded. As the two walked quickly out of the shop, Misty said:

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. You were holding the line so I did have to do something about it, didn't I?"

"Ugh, look Ash, forget about that. Please."

"Sure, whatever."

The two turned away from each other and walked their separate directions.

^~^~^~^~^~^

I finished the chapter! YES!! (sings) Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujaaaah!!! YAY!!! This was a pretty long chapter two. I hope you peeps likes this chap. Plz R&R!!! If you gots any questions, email moi at [dragon_of_89@hotmail.com][1]. Later!

Also, plz visit my new MB at [http://network54.com/Hide/Forum/127877][2]. 

   [1]: mailto:dragon_of_89@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://network54.com/Hide/Forum/127877



End file.
